The Twins Effect
by Han dj
Summary: Shizuka meets Natsuki. Sequel to contemplation and Reunion. SHIZNAT


Disclaimer: As usual the author doesn't own anything that has to do with Mai HiME because if she has…then Mai HiME will not have an implied female-female pairing (It would be obvious duh

Disclaimer: As usual the author doesn't own anything that has to do with Mai HiME because if she has…then Mai HiME will not have an implied female-female pairing (It would be obvious duh!) and Tate will not even get a glimpse of Mai!

Rating T (I just thought that this rating is the one that suits this one-shot fiction well.)

A/N: After receiving a good number of reviews and hits for Contemplation and Reunion (CnR) which was written as "my own version" of a sequel to Mint-san's Departure (Departure) and with her permission. I decided to write this sequel in response to some reviewers who have asked that I need to write something about Shizuka (oh thanks everyone for liking this original character!) meeting Natsuki. So here it is folks I do hope you'll like this as you've liked the predecessors of this story.

A heart-felt thanks to Mint-san once again and this is also dedicated to you and your sweet cakes Lu-san.

Unedited…please forgive the author for tons of grammatical error though I'll try hard to make the story comprehensible and clear as possible. Spelling mistakes I hope will be nil to minimal since I am using MS Word arigato mi-na.

**The Twins Effect**

It was a good two weeks before the hospital released Natsuki. In truth, the hospital has no problem releasing Natsuki from their care five days after the accident, but due to Shizuru's insistence, they acquiesced to the chest nut haired woman's desire to prevent the woman from accusing the healthcare services about 'malpractice' and 'breach of patient-doctor contract' hence, the two weeks in-hospital care for the grumbling and ever whining Natsuki Kuga.

"Ara!" Shizuru said smiling as she tried to take in the fresh air from the private beach resort their family own in Kyoto, "Isn't this day lovely Natsuki?" she asked the blue haired woman who decided to rest her 'still' aching body on the large couch inside the private cabin's grand living room

"Uhm!" Natsuki replied. Her eyes were drooping because of the fresh air that comes from the sea not far away from where they are

Shizuru smiled as she looked down at her beloved Natsuki. She stepped closer to the couch and sat beside the lying girl. Natsuki automatically wound her arms around Shizuru's waist as she grumbles incoherent words "Ara, I think this place has taken the strength out of my Natsuki's body…" she teased and giggled at Natsuki's sudden frowning

"Baka…it's the drive that's taken the strength out of me." She said and opened her emerald eyes completely to look at the smiling face of Shizuru, "This is quite a long journey for me…and right after I've been released from that damn hospital." Natsuki said softly, "But I like it."

Shizuru raised a hand and played on Natsuki's blue tresses, "I'm glad Natsuki likes it."

Natsuki smiled and took Shizuru's hand that was playing with her hair and puts it against her lips and kissed it, "I'll even like that damn hospital as long as you're in it and with me." The younger woman said causing Shizuru to blush _Natsuki: 1 Shizuru: 0_ Natsuki rejoiced inside her head

"Ara, my Natsuki is becoming poetic I am afraid that I'm no longer with the Natsuki I knew from before." Shizuru teased to pacify her blush and then a grin crossed her face

_Oh-oh…should I be afraid of that grin she's wearing right now?_ Natsuki asked within her as her heart starts pumping faster _hah…so much for winning Natsuki…_

"Hmm, then my Natsuki will like it if we go to the beach next to our private one?" Shizuru asked smiling widely _let's see Natsuki…_

_Bingo! Is that what Shizuru wants? That's all?_ "Of course! As long as I am with you then there's no problem. I'll like it!" Natsuki grinned back

But the older woman's grin widened and has a more 'evil' undertone to it, "Okay, then perhaps we could rest for this morning and head there at around 2 pm?"

The blue haired, ice princess swallowed hard _why don't I like the tone of voice that Shizuru is using?_

"Ara…is my Natsuki having a second thought about…"

"No! We will go promise!" _prepare yourself Kuga_ Natsuki warned herself

"Good." Shizuru then stood up, "Should I get Natsuki anything to eat as long as it's not Mayo?"

The blue haired woman pouted, "I haven't tasted even a single drop of Mayo in two weeks Shizuru, give me a break!" Natsuki whined

"Oh no, doctors strict order: No fatty and oily foods until you've recovered completely."

"I'm well…"

"You're not and as a proof," Shizuru leaned forward and put a little pressure on Natsuki's abdomen that hardened at Shizuru's touch, "That is a sign of guarding Natsuki unless that hardening muscles says that my Natsuki is aroused at me poking…"

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted and her face turns into something that would rival a 'Washington' red apple. The sight caused Shizuru to laugh out loud…

"See? Natsuki is not yet 100 percent well hence, she will not have anything that is oily and that includes Mayo."

Natsuki nodded though a pout was still visible on her very red face and then Shizuru turned around to prepare Natsuki something healthy and lite to eat.

XXX

The afternoon was very funny for Shizuru. At around 1:30 PM, she found Natsuki in their room putting some bathing suit inside her small bag and some suntan lotions as well. When Shizuru asked why Natsuki was doing what she was doing, the blue haired gladly replied that she's preparing her things for their trip to the other beach resort and this reason caused the older woman to chuckle and say, "Ara, my Natsuki doesn't need that bathing suit when we go there!"

"And why is that?" Natsuki's eye brows rose high on her forehead

"Ara…didn't Natsuki read the sign before we enter here?" Natsuki shook her head no, "It's the 'Nude Beach Resort' so everyone that goes there has to be in the nude or you'll pay extra."

Shizuru almost died laughing when Natsuki's color changed to something unimaginable. She wasn't sure if Natsuki wanted to go 'pale' or 'red', depending perhaps on what suddenly run inside her head… and then the blue haired woman suddenly ran out of the room and locked herself on the rest room on that same floor

"Ara…Natsuki?" Shizuru asked but then she started laughing after sometime.

Later that afternoon, while the two were peacefully relaxing outside their private cabin, Shizuru's mobile phone started ringing.

"Oi! I thought there'll just be the two of us here and no distractions allowed?" Natsuki asked after sliding her eyeglass down and looked menacingly at the device in Shizuru's hand.

"Ara, I might have emergency calls you know." Shizuru smiled, "Besides, I have just gone home for two weeks and I have to fly back to Fuuka at once and I haven't spent some quality time with my family, so I think talking to them through phone is just…"

"Gomen Shizuru." Natsuki said a hint of regret in her voice, "I should have think first before saying something like that, I…"

Shizuru smiled and scooted closer to Natsuki, she then placed a kiss on Natsuki's nose before saying, "It's alright. I'm quite pleased that my Natsuki wants alone time with me." Natsuki nodded, raised a hand and let that hand stroke her nose where Shizuru left that kiss, "Can I answer this somewhere so I would not disturb Natsuki from her rest?"

"Yes…please go ahead." Natsuki said then she replaced the eyeglass and rested

Shizuru stepped away from Natsuki and flipped open her mobile phone and she smiled when she saw the number that was calling, "Otou-san?" she answered

XXX

Shizuru was wearing a purple one piece bathing suit with a sarong wrapped around her and was all smiles as she stepped closer to the three people who were looking at her happily. She bowed her head once she reached the table, "Otousan, Okaasan, "she greeted the two older occupants of the table and then shifted her gaze on her older sister, "Nee-chan."

"Come on Ru-chan, have a sit." Her father said

"Ookini." She then sat at the vacant chair beside her sister

Her father Fujino Shinichi, mother Fujino Ayate and sister Fujino Shizuka were looking at her expectantly and this cause Shizuru to fidget a little, her face unable to mask her sudden uncomfortable feeling towards them, "Ara…"

Shizuka frowned, "Don't ara-ara us Ru-chan. Where is Natsuki-chan?" Shizuka asked with a hint of mischief in her crimson eyes. Her chestnut hair that was a bit lighter in color than that of Shizuru if you'd only inspect closely and thoroughly was tied in a loose bun

Shizuru smiled at the trio, "Ah…"

"I thought we had an understanding that you are to take Natsuki with you when you come here?" Shinichi asked his daughter, "I for one would like to meet the young woman who has captured my youngest daughter." He said smirking and this caused Shizuru to blush deep red

"Ara Otou-san, I did ask Natsuki to come here…"

"But?" Ayate asked grinning, her eyes twinkling knowing that her daughter probably said something 'not suitable' to the young woman. One of the things that she and her youngest daughter share is their ability to tease their partners into oblivion

Shizuka glared at her sister, "What did Ru-chan told Natsuki-chan for her not to come and meet us?"

Shizuru grinned and her face's color deepened, "Ara…I just told her that this beach is called the 'Nude Beach Resort'…"

Shinichi and Shizuka's jaw almost dropped on the table and Ayate started laughing hard

"Ru-chan…that…that was…" Shizuka shook her head in disbelief, "And she believed you?" Shizuru nodded, "Kami…"

"Now I can't wait to meet this Natsuki-chan!" Ayate said after pacifying herself

Shizuru just raised an eyebrow at her family

Then nothing was said as the three tried hard to compose themselves

"Can we talk in private Ru-chan?" Shizuka asked then she looked at the ladies room. Shizuru nodded and excused herself followed by her sister.

XXX

"But nee-chan?"

"I want to meet Natsuki now. I have an early flight tomorrow so I don't have time to meet her later."

"Then you can just wait until we got out from here and visit 'kaasan and 'tousan at home."

"No…I want to see her now."

"Okay…"

"Strip…"

"What? Nee-chan!"

"I'm meeting her alone…and as you."

"But…"

"I can already do you Ru-chan…hear me out, Ara…my Natsuki…Ara…"

Shizuru's jaw dropped and recovered later, "You've been practicing?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten those days when I have to sit as you when you don't want to take your exams Ru-chan." Shizuka snickered

"But this is Natsuki not an exam nee-chan…"

"And you need to know if Natsuki really loves you."

"She does!"

"You still don't know about that. You left her because she can't make up her mind remember?"

"But…"

"What if she just said all the things you like to hear so that you won't have to leave her again?"

Shizuru frowned, "I trust Natsuki. She'll never do that thing to me nee-chan."

Shizuka smiled wickedly, "As in never?"

Shizuru huffed, "As in never!"

"Want to have a bet?"

Shizuru glared at her older sister, "What?"

"You know Ru-chan that despite us being so similar physically that we'll still be different in many ways, that even if I tried hard to copy you, someone who do feel something special for you will recognize that I am me and not you. Do you believe me?" Shizuka smiled when her younger sister nod her head, "So want to try that theory?"

"My Natsuki will know already that it wasn't me when I return."

"That sure huh?" Shizuru nodded

"We're so much different, anyone can tell."

"Why don't we start with 'kaasan and 'tousan then?"

Shizuru made a thinking pose, "Okay…"

10 minutes later the sisters went out of the female restroom

Shinichi looked at her two daughters who occupied their proper seats, "What took the both of you so long? We have to order for you because you weren't here." He chastised

"Ara…kannin na 'tousan, we just have to talk about something very important right nee-chan?"

Shizuka smiled and nodded, "A…'tousan, 'kaasan, after our dinner I would very much like to retire to my room already since I'm going to have an early flight tomorrow." She said and bowed her head

Ayate raised her brows _something's not right in this situation…but what?_

"Early flight? Didn't you say that you're flight will be later in the afternoon Shi-chan?" Shinichi asked in bewilderment

Shizuka glared at Shizuru who started chuckling, "Well…the airline informed me that their afternoon flight are cancelled and I changed my schedule to the earlier flight." Her crimson eyes squinted at her sister

"Ara…nee-chan is really very responsible." Shizuru said and smiled when their food arrived

"Of course your sister is a very responsible person. Now, you cancel that flight of yours Shi-chan and I'll call Dante-san to bring the copter here so you could use it." Their father said without looking as his eyes were now on his steaming food, "Ahhh…this is one food I'll love for my Ayate to make."

Ayate frowned, "Ara, I am not cooking a sizzling steak fro you. I only make traditional Japanese food remember?" she then looked at her two daughters. One was secretly giggling, well if her trying hard to suppressed her shoulder from shaking is what Ayate called secret then it is and her other daughter was glaring at her giggling sister and Ayate did notice some steam coming out of her 'eldest' daughter's ear _something's telling me that there really is something wrong in this scenario and I will find it out._

"Ara 'kaasan, 'tousan I shall bring Natsuki here when I return. I'd left her at the cabin with no food so I really need to head out before she looks for one." Shizuru said after taking in a few bites of her steak

"Make sure to take good care of Natsuki-chan Ru-chan okay?" Shizuka said with a growl

Shizuru winked at her nee-chan, "Of course…I'll take very good care of my Nat…su…ki." She said and then she excused herself and heads out of the beach restaurant

XXX

Crimson eyes twinkled at the sight of the blue haired princess lying unconscious at the beach bench that was placed just outside of the private cabin. The sun was beginning to hide but it seemed the younger woman was lulled to a deep sleep by the fresh air and by the peace and tranquility of the said place. She sat at the beach bench lying next to where Natsuki was lying and leaned forward. One hand was propped on her knee and that same hand was supporting her chin. Her free hand started tracing lines on Natsuki's face, from her hairline, brows, nose then lips and chin.

"I wonder how it feels to kiss you Natsuki…" she whispered.

Her reverie was cut when she heard the younger woman moaned in her sleep, "…zuru…"

"Ara…Natsuki is dreaming about Shizuru, and what could we be doing in that dream of yours?" the chestnut haired woman asked no one but the sleeping bluenette, "hmmm…I'm intrigued." She smiled and started shaking the younger woman, "Nat…su…ki!"

It took the chestnut haired woman two minutes to finally roused Natsuki from sleep. She yelps as Natsuki's hands suddenly grasped the crimson eyed woman's arms and pulled her on top of her. Emerald orbs then opened meeting crimson orbs that were a mere inches from her, "Good afternoon Shizuru, how was your meeting with the 'rents?" Natsuki asked smiling

Shizuru blushed at the proximity of her body with Natsuki, "Ah…good, very good Natsuki…"

"Hmmm…" Natsuki then leaned her head forward and placed it on the crook of Shizuru's neck. She then nuzzled the older woman's neck with her nose, "My Shizuru really smells good…"

And this deepened the color in her cheek, "A…ra…Natsuki is…very forward!" Shizuru said after a gasped and then she pushed the younger woman a bit, "I…I believe we should get something to eat then?"

Natsuki frowned, "Didn't you just eat with your parents and sister?" the younger woman scratched her head as she asked this

"Yes, but I ate too little of the steak and now, I am hungry again." Shizuru smiled, "Doesn't my Natsuki like to eat with me?"

The blue haired woman just looked at her Shizuru, smiled and nodded her head. Shizuru stood up and was followed by the younger woman and soon the two walked in the cabin with Shizuru leading the way to the kitchen.

"Ara, what does my Natsuki like to eat?" Shizuru said loudly thinking that Natsuki must have gone straight to the living room to lounge on the sofa

"Hmmm?" Natsuki smiled, she was just at the back of Shizuru who was taking ingredients to make some sandwich

Shizuru was startled and she suddenly jerked away form Natsuki who was so close to her, "Na…Natsuki…" Shizuru once again blushed _just when I thought I have finally removed my blush form earlier…now this!_

"What's wrong Shi…zu…ru?" Natsuki said sensually

Shizuru gulped and smiled wide, "I thought Natsuki was on the living room…"

"Your…" Natsuki stepped closer and Shizuru backed away, "…Natsuki…" stepped closer-back away, "…tired…" stepped closer-can't back away as Shizuru's back found the kitchen table, "…of sitting down." Natsuki grinned, raised her hands and traced imaginary line on Shizuru's exposed arms where one was holding a bread and the poor bread landed on the floor. Goose bumps scattered on her arms and Shizuru's blush deepened. "Aww, Shizuru looked cute when she blushes like that…" Natsuki teased and she slowly leaned in

_What kind of teasing Ru-chan did to Natsuki-chan? Must be tough teasing this woman!_ Shizuru said deep inside. Shizuru closed her eyes as Natsuki's lips were slowly descending on hers _I haven't kissed a girl before! God…how did they talk me into doing this!!_

"I want a bacon sandwich with lots of Mayo Shizuru…please?" Natsuki said softly, her breath caressing Shizuru's lips, "Shi…zu…ru…"

Shizuru opened her eyes to find a grinning Natsuki, "Ara, bacon sandwich with lots of mayonnaise huh?" Natsuki nodded after winding her arms around Shizuru's waist

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" Natsuki said pouting, her eyes twinkling. Natsuki had a picture of cuteness in her face

_Oh God…how did Ru-chan evade this cuteness factor?_

"Sure…will you wait for it at the living room?"

Natsuki nodded and released Shizuru but not after placing a soft, gentle kiss on Shizuru's cheek, "Ookini Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling sweetly and then she turned around and heads to the living room

_I am so dead…_

XXX

Shizuka stormed out of her room. _I really have to go back to the cabin…I'm not sure what nee-chan will do to my Natsuki and she's still recuperating! I have to tell 'kaasan and 'tousan about the truth!_

Armed with her decision to go back to Natsuki, she didn't knocked on her parent's hotel room instead she barged in…and her eyes widened

"Okaasan! Otousan!"

Ayate and Shinichi turn around from their computer, turned off the audio and grinned at their daughter, "Heh! We've been caught!" Shinichi said secretly elbowing his wife

"Ara, we can explain…Ru-chan…"

"You two have a lot of explaining to do…so start now…"

XXX

"This is the best sandwich I've tasted so far Shizuru!" Natsuki said smiling. A trace of mayo at the side of her mouth, "Aren't you going to eat yours?" she pouted

"Ara…" _Ru-chan really eats this stuff?_

"You love eating what I eat Shizuru, what happened? Has your family corrupted you already?" Natsuki asked her pout intensifying

Shizuru's eyes widened, "No, of course not! My family will never do that!" And with that said, she grabbed the sandwich and started eating it _oh my…don't let me throw up in front of Natsuki…oh please don't…_

Natsuki smiled sweetly as her love ate the sandwich

30 minutes later

"Shizuru…we haven't tried soaking on the Jacuzzi, can we do that now? I'm sure it will be very relaxing for me." Natsuki said at Shizuru who was lying on the couch and patting her stomach

"Can Natsuki prepare the Jacuzzi tub then?" she asked without opening her eyes

"Sure!"

15 minutes later

"SHIZURU! THE TUB IS READY!" Natsuki shouted from where the Jacuzzi was

The chestnut haired woman stood up from the couch and walked up to the second floor and headed to the bath, _ahhh…I think this will be good for my wrecked nerve right now. _She smiled and opened the door to the Jacuzzi room and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Natsuki's back was on her and she was all naked. She was tying her hair in a bun exposing her naked back from up down…

"Nat…su…ki…" Shizuru's face flushed a very deep red and she has to turn around, hold on her bleeding nose and run towards the restroom and locked it

Natsuki turned around revealing her still clothed body, "What happened to Shizuru?" she asked and then she looked at the glass that serves as the divider for changing clothes, "I really can't understand Shizuru for putting this naked back as decoration to this divider!"

XXX

That night

"What did my Natsuki do to my nee-chan we have to take her out from that rest room?" Shizuru, as in the real Shizuru asked. The two were lying on their bed; the older woman was draped on the younger woman

"Nothing. I just did what we normally do?" Natsuki said smiling

Shizuru propped herself up and looked at Natsuki, "That smile told me that you did something not ordinary."

"Okay…I seduced your nee-chan."

"WHAT?"

"Hey! It was a clean fun. You're joke was the one that got her."

Shizuru frowned, "What joke?"

"The naked back at the Jacuzzi room."

"oh…that? That wasn't my idea."

"Then who?"

"My parents."

"Hm?"

"They talked nee-chan into posting as me to see if you really said the truth."

"That I love you?"

"I love you too my Natsuki."

The two shared a passionate kiss

"When did you know that it wasn't me?"

"The moment she entered the premise. She walks too stiff, just like how you walk when you faced those fan-girls of yours."

"Ara…"

"Hey you walked differently when you're with me. Plus she smells different, very different from you."

"You smell her at that distance?"

"I'm a wolf remember?"

"Oh…that's it?"

"Well…my suspicion was confirmed when your sister blushed too much. To think I just pulled her on top of me…"

A sudden increase in temperature

"…and nuzzled her neck with my nose…"

A growl could be heard

"And I just kissed…"

"Nat…su…ki…" Shizuru's crimson orbs were dilated, just like that time during the carnival

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called out nervously, "I was just kidding!!" Natsuki pushed the woman off her and hurriedly ran off

"Ara…" Shizuru snickered and removed the contact lenses, "Where did this contact lens come from?" Shizuru then glared at the author, "Han Dj-san?"

"Heh…I'm going now…" Han Dj ran off the house and into oblivion

-end-


End file.
